gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Concentration/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Concentration. Board games The Milton Bradley Company introduced the first commercial version of Concentration in 1958 and subsequently released 24 editions of the game until 1982. (Owing to common superstition, these releases were numbered 1-12 and 14-25, skipping 13.) It was tied with Password as the most prolific of Milton Bradley's home versions of popular game shows, and was produced well after the Jack Narz era ended in 1978. In 1988, Pressman published a single edition of the Classic Concentration home game. And in 1998, Endless Games released a new home version of Concentration to celebrate the show's 40th Anniversary with a red viewer window and classic prize cards from 1958; they re-released the game in 2002 with a clear window and updated prize cards.[http://web.archive.org/web/20160323134250/http://www.endlessgames.com/instr/concentration.pdf Endless Games' Concentration instruction manual] The Endless versions were modeled similar to the Classic Concentration home games with a 25-square board and rebuses designed by Steve Ryan, who created puzzles for Classic Concentration. ConcentrationMB.jpg Concentration2nd.jpg pic139149_md.jpg pic41890_md.jpg 4a4c222da0583_22791n.jpg pic41892_md.jpg pic139150_md.jpg pic802139_md.jpg 418G-9bidTL._SX385_.jpg pic117384_md.jpg $(KGrHqFHJ!sE9ur6ZlnLBPis(v(gmQ~~60_35.JPG Concentration121968.jpg EDConcentration.jpg pic601390_md.jpg|'The Concentration Refills' pic326067_md.jpg $(KGrHqV,!pMFBn3F!EC9BQooHKzF9Q~~60_35.JPG pic41896_md.jpg pic41898_md.jpg pic139151_md.jpg dscf9192 (2) (2).jpg 31d9QsccXKL.jpg Concentration1978.jpg pic41900_md.jpg $T2eC16dHJF8E9nnC8Hy1BQfge97u9g~~60_35.JPG Il_fullxfull.1781799404_d4wh.jpg 3211box.jpg|There was another cover of this same edition. pic998486_md.jpg pic296460_md.jpg|Here's the Classic Concentration board game. g6262021ga.jpg concentration-board-game.jpg|One version of this had a red viewer window while another version of this same edition used a clear one. Group Columns (Milton Bradley era only) groupa.jpg|MB Editions 1-6 groupb.jpg|MB Editions 7-12 groupc.jpg|MB Editions 14-19 (no 13th edition MB games you know) groupd.jpg|MB Editions 20-25 (edition 21 is missing in action) Video & Computer games * In the summers of 1988 and 1989 respectively, Sharedata/Softie released two computer editions of Classic Concentration for the IBM-PC, Apple II and Commodore 64/128 computer systems; a Nintendo Entertainment System[http://nintendoagemedia.com/elements_nocache/E97E9CD4-E6B0-CEBF-366AD63B27E23261.png GameTek promo (Classic Concentration is included'')]version of the game was released in 1990 by GameTek. 1310749597-00.jpg 1302212992-00.jpg 1356107181-00.jpg 1163952656-00.jpg 1310749598-00.jpg 1302212993-00.jpg 1163952660-00.jpg 1356107182-00.jpg 1344075116-00.jpg 1344075071-00.jpg NES Article (GameTek) Classic_Concentration_NES_Title.png * In addition to the release for IBM-PC, Apple II and Commodore 64/128 computer systems, it was also released in a "Double Pack" along with Card Sharks as well. Plus, the game was also released as a "Triple Pack" in 1989 alongside The All New Family Feud and Card Sharks. Mage2.jpg * In 2007, Reflexive Arcade released a downloadable version of Concentration based on the Classic Concentration format and bonus round with newer puzzles and prizes. concentration_200x200.jpg 1301880764-00.jpg 1301880945-00.jpg 112200878-cover-art.jpg Handheld game Tiger ElectronicsConcentration Handheld Game by Tiger ElectronicsManual for the gamePackage for the game marketed a hand-held version of the game in 1999, complete with the Narz-era theme and the 1960s-1978 logo. Like the Orson Bean pilot, you matched words rather than prizes to reveal puzzle pieces from a 16-square board with no Wild cards. There was also a bonus round which required matching symbols; the more symbols matched, the more bonus points. The relatively low-resolution screen meant the rebus puzzles were usually oversimplified. $(KGrHqMOKikE5mR5m9f6BOeLyFSdv!~~60_35.JPG $(KGrHqN,!hkFCdRsDI5VBQv(UK)sYg~~60_1.jpg concen.gif Mobile game In 2008, Glu Mobile released a mobile version of Concentration based on the PC downloadable version with the look of the original 1958-1973 series. Glu-Announced-14-New-Mobile-Games-for-North-America-2.jpg concentration_ts.jpg concentration_s1.jpg concentration_s4.jpg concentration_s5.jpg concentration_s6.jpg concentration_sl.jpg Video Slot Machine A Video Slot Machine Game based on the 1958-1973 version was released to american casinos nationwide by Bally Gaming SystemsConcentration Video slots by Bally Gaming Systemsin 2002. (NOTE: It was once part of their "Cash for Life" series of slot machines.) $(KGrHqJHJC!FHlyPR0L6BR+nMSBnFg~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqJHJCIFH8um(S1YBR+nMSMN8w~~60_3.jpg concentration.gif head_concentration.gif game_Concentration.gif machine.jpg feature279.jpg mainscreen279.jpg Books * There were also books based on the TV shows. Three issues for the original were released in 1971, written and designed by Norman Blumenthal. Each issue of this collection featured 36 rebus puzzles, 30 standard and six "super" puzzles. front1st.gif 51aQad7pNlL._SS500_.jpg front3rd.gif back1st.gif back2nd.gif back3rd.gif * In 1991 the book Classic Concentration: The Game, the Show, the Puzzles was created by puzzle designer Steve Ryan. This book showcased 152 full color rebuses designed from the Classic Concentration TV show with the first 48 of them simply showing the entire, exposed rebus and the other 104 showing a partially revealed game board, followed on the next page by the entire rebus. The answers are in the back and, curiously, indexed alphabetically. The book also showcased a lengthy Concentration history and an introduction by executive producer Mark Goodson. 513-6lRmTTL._SL500_SS500_.jpg Video Gallery Concentration home game ad, 1967|Concentration home game ad, 1967 References Category:Concentration Category:Merchandise